


A Vampire Wedding

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Saphaelweek2017 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Day 7, M/M, Saphaelweek2017, in the future, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Saphaelweek2017 : Day 7 : In The Future.Saphael's Wedding.





	A Vampire Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta  
> Happy Saphaelweek2017

It was five years since Simon had been turned into a vampire and five years he had met the man of his life, his leader, friend, lover and soon husband, Raphael Santiago. They had been in a couple one year after their first meeting and lived the perfect love since, even if it happened to them as in all couples to argue, but it was never very bad and they always reconciled very quickly, not able to do without one another too long.

 

~~~~~

 

To the great surprise of everyone it was Simon who had asked Raphael in marriage, even if he thought of it too, it was one year ago day to day. He had asked for the help but especially the authorization and blessing of Magnus and Ragnor the two best friends of Raphael as well as the members of the clan, they were all excited and couldn't wait for the evening of the request. Magnus and Ragnor had helped him to choose the rings, they had stopped on two strips of fine silver with a small gold line in the middle, simple but refined and elegant at the same time. Simon had made their initials burn inside the band by adding an "for eternity". His mother and sister who knew about his situation, his new life and who adored Raphael, had cried with joy when Simon had shown them the wedding rings, and Luke had taken him in his arms telling him that he was very happy for him , for them.

On the evening of the request had arrived, Simon and the rest of the clan had decorated the roof of the hotel with lanterns, they had installed a round table, with a white tablecloth, red rose petals and cutlery and glasses of great qualities. He wanted this evening to be perfect and unforgettable, and it would be when Raphael accepted his request. Simon had left him a note to tell him to meet him on the roof at 23:30. Raphael was right on time, he stopped for a moment when he saw the table, the decoration and Simon in a suit. He smiled and joined him, Simon kissed him and pulled his chair so that he could sit, which made Raphael smile who thanked him.

"So it's not my birthday, nor your, otherwise our places would be inverted, it's not our anniversary either, so what's the occasion?" Asked Raphael.

"Because it takes an opportunity to have a romantic moment with my wonderful boyfriend?" Simon held out his hand on the table to lay it on Raphael's.

"No, of course not, but the suit, you never wear a suit, you don't like it, so I ask myself, but I'm very happy to spend this evening with you." He bent over the table and gave Simon a slight kiss. Elliott arrived at that time and laid two glasses of fresh blood in front of them. They thanked him and discussed it while drinking. They spoke for about half an hour, when midnight rang and Lily came in with a tray and a bell that she placed right in front of Raphael, she told him not to open it until Simon told him and vanished just behind the door leading to the roof , where all the members of the clan were waiting.

"Ok That's weird, why do I have a bell and not you?" Raphael raised his head and saw that Simon was anxious. "Hey Baby what's up?"

Simon blew a good blow and get up, he approached Raphael and took his hand. "Can you please lift the bell?" Simon smiled at him timidly but still nervously, so Raphael obeyed him without asking any more questions. His eyes grew and he raised his free hand to his mouth, holding his tears. Under the bell was a red rose with a message saying "Will you marry me?". When he regained his senses he turned to Simon who had laid a knee on the ground and held an open black velvet box that contained a magnificent ring.

"Raphael Santiago, will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my husband for eternity?"

Raphael leaped into his arms, flipping them almost on the ground and kissed him passionately. "Yes, yes, yes."

They stood up and Simon showed him the engraving inside, then passed the ring to his finger. They took themselves in arms and kissed again and again. Cheers and applause resounded on the roof. They turned around to see the whole clan behind them. Of course they celebrated all that, Simon called everyone to tell them that Raphael had accepted.

 

~~~~~

 

Today was the wedding day and they were both very nervous, even though they knew everything would go well. They had decided to do two ceremonies. A human for the family of Simon and their friends, of course just after sunset, and a more intimate vampiric ceremony only composed of Downwolrders. Magnus had booked a room located in a remote area of the city to enjoy its exteriors.

The ceremony was going to start in five minutes, even if everything was ready there were people running in all directions. All the guests were seated on the chairs. Raphael went to position himself accompanied by Magnus, who was his witness, Ragnor was the master of ceremonies and the matchmaker. Raphael straightened his bow tie, he was dressed in a burgundy velvet suit, a black shirt and black lacquered shoes. He was often dressed in a suit but there he was absolutely gorgeous.

Ragnor asked for silence and the music began. Simon arrived at the beginning of the alley hanging on Luke's arm, they advanced softly. His eyes laid on Raphael who was dazzled by the beauty of his husband, he wore a blue night suit, a white shirt and black varnish shoes, he was absolutely gorgeous and his smile was dazzling. They arrived at the end of the aisle, Luke patted Raphael's shoulder which gave him a nod to thank him, and went to sit next to Simon's mother. They were now face to face, their hands intertwined. There was no exchange of alliances, because they were the same as when the ask was made. Ragnor began his speech, until he pronounced the most important questions.

"Simon Lewis, do you want to take as husband Raphael Santiago here?"

"Yes I do."

"Raphael Santiago Do you want to take as husband Simon Lewis here?"

"Yes I want it...for eternity."

"I pronounce you husband and husband, you can now kiss the bride."

They didn't pray, they melted on the mouth of the other, in a passionate kiss. Everyone in the hall applauded, Simon's mother and sister cried with joy. Once separated, they decided to all go out or tables had been installed, the newlyweds first. Once they were all installed in their place, the speeches of the witnesses and others could begin. They were of course entitled to speeches that were both very moving and awkward on the part of Magnus, Ragnor and Lily, for Raphael, and Elaine and Rebecca, mother and sister of Simon. Once the speeches and the meal were over, it was time for the party and thus the first dance of the newlyweds.

The song began and Raphael took Simon's hand in his and took him to the middle of the dance floor, they began their slow dance. Raphael's right hand on Simon's shoulder while his left hand held Simon's right hand in the air, and Simon's left hand was on Raphael's hip. They swung softly, forehead to forehead, smiling at each other tenderly and whispering words of love, from time to time they twirled the other and kissed each other. Another song started, and everyone settled on the dance floor. The newlyweds were interrupted by Elaine and Lily, who asked them to give them a dance each. Raphael danced with Simon's mother, he was stressed even if there was no what, when to Simon, he danced happily with Lily. The slow songs ended and made places for the catchy music, everyone danced and had fun, the evening ended around midnight. All the guests mundane and Shadowhunters except Alec, who of course accompanied his husband Magnus, went off after having once congratulated the newlyweds.

 

~~~~~

 

Now it was time for the vampiric ceremony. They were all a little tired and had decided from the beginning, that they would exchange their bites and finish the evening immediately after, they would not make speeches or feasts, it was more a ceremony of principle.

This time it was Lily who was busy playing the ceremonial mistress.

"We are gathered here tonight to unite for eternity These two beings here, Simon Lewis and Raphael Santiago. I would not ask you the question since you already said yes, so I would just say proceed to your union."

They each bent over the neck of the other and gobs up to the skin and drank a small amount of blood at the same time. They closed the wounds, straightened themselves out, gave themselves a little kiss and then wiped their mouths. They returned to their guests who applauded them. Once again they thanked everyone, and everyone went home.

 

~~~~~

 

They arrived in their room and collapsed on their bed in the arms of each other. Their hands banded entwined.

"This time it's official, we're married…my beloved husband...Mr. Raphael Santiago-Lewis." Simon smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hm...yes we are...for eternity, Mr. Simon Santiago-Lewis." He bent over and kissed his husband passionately.

"I can't wait to be on our honeymoon." Said Simon between two kisses. Raphael laughed and gave him a pat behind his head.

That night they fall asleep as usual, Raphael in a little spoon and Simon in large spoon with their hands entwined on Raphael's stomach, but only one thing had changed...now they were married and those for eternity.

 

 

[My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/juuuunaaaaoooo) (Saphael, Malec, Bughead, Arashi).

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, i'm sorry if it has fault please tell me.  
> Happy Saphaelweek2017.


End file.
